The Assassin of Time Chapter Two
by Vinny11051991
Summary: Ezio discovers that he is sent to 20th Century Italy during World War Two. He must work with his last remaining descendant to restore the Brotherhood, defeat Benito Mussolini and recover the Apple of Eden if he ever plans to return to his own time. ***I apologize for any confusion. I thought I uploaded Chapter Two but apparently it wasn't.***


***DISCLAIMER*** I own no rights to the Assassins Creed series. It all belongs to Ubisoft Entertainment.

Chapter Two- At War with the World

As I continued to venture through the ruined streets, I saw many people, innocents, who were bruised, bloody, and crying. I gathered odd looks, perhaps it was my armor and the missing presence of guns. When I stopped to rest, I sat down on a bench and removed my hood. I heard a startled gasp not to far from me. I looked up and saw a man wearing similar clothing to me. He was young, late twenties, and had several scars on his face. He looked at me in shock.

_"_I…I know who you are."

Puzzled, I responded.

"Do you? Enlighten me."

"You are Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The greatest assassin known from the Italian Renaissance!"

"It surprises me that someone from this time period knows who I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Fredrico Auditore da Roma.

I fell to my knees at the sound of his name. This man has the name of my older brother who was killed along with my father and my younger brother after they were charged with treason. I haven't heard that name in years.

"I am your last remaining descendant, Ezio."

"Why are you the last? Where are the other assassins? Where is the Brotherhood?"

"I am all that is left of the Brotherhood."

"What happened?"

"They were killed by that bastardo Mussolini. Along with my wife and two sons."

"Dead? Why? What happened?"

"The war. That's what happened. The stupid stronzo ordered his templars to hunt down and kill any remaining assassins. They couldn't find me, so they took my family instead. He was looking for the Apple.

"The Apple? It still exists? I thought it would have been destroyed by now."

"It wasn't. Until yesterday, it was well hidden. Mussolini found it and he now keeps it under lock and key in his villa."

"I must retrieve it. That Apple is the only key I have to return to my own time."

"Wait, Ezio, you're leaving? Why? I need your help!"

"What exactly do you need my help with?"

"I have made several advancements against Mussolini and his templars. Two assassinations have been very vital to his cause."

"What other sort of advancements have you made?"

As Fredrico explained his attacks toward the templars by attacking the small forces by destroying their resources I started to see the Auditore in him. He was young, brash, and fueled by passion. He had very good, well thought out ideas, but most couldn't be carried out with just one person. we needed several assassins to help. He has been unable to carry out anymore attacks due to the death of his family. I could tell that he still grieved greatly over their murder.

"Fredrico, I will help you. We must first restore the Brotherhood to it's former glory before we carry out any attacks on Mussolini himself."

"Really? You'll help?"

I saw the fire in his eyes burn greater than I ever saw since I first met him.

"Yes, I will help. We must first recruit more assassins. Where is your hideout?"

"My hideout is in Firenze. It is at your old home, Ezio."

"The home of my father is still intact?"

"Yes. It seems that Mussolini holds a great respect for Italian history. Your house is a part of that."

"That's great to hear. We must go. Firenze is a far journey. we must make it there soon."

"Agreed."

Me and my last remaining descendant, Fredrico made our way towards the city of my birth, Firenze. I have realized what a terrible man this Mussolini is. He is a murderer and a power hungry politician, much like the men I have killed in my time. I realize that this will be the greatest foe I have yet to face. With the Apple of Eden in his control, he now controls the fate of my family line and the fate of the assassin order. He will soon meet the end of my blade, I can be sure of that.


End file.
